


His Clever Girl

by flareonfury



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 400 words, Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to episode 8 "The River in Reverse". Cami doesn't leave. (it's more gen than shippy if anyone is worried about that) </p><p>This might be turned into a Klamille Drabble collection if I ever write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Clever Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people are apparently against this pairing due to the whole Caroline/Klaus ship - but the ship wars need to end. I *LOVE* both ships, but Klaus right now needs someone to talk to him and Cami is that person because Caroline is back in Mystic Falls/off at college and they aren't ready to be together. Anyway that's my two cents. Enjoy the drabble - let me know what you think!

Cami doesn't leave of course.

Despite the pain of seeing "killer" and "murderer" written in red paint over her brother's headstone every time she went to visit him. She just can't leave. She has to find out the truth behind her brother's actions - behind her missing time.

It only takes a few more days of research and a few more days of missing times that brings with it more clues until she figures it out.

Well for the most part anyway.

She knows Klaus is a vampire... or possibly a demon. She didn't want to believe it - that stuff was supposed to be fictional but they were the only thing that makes sense. How else would Klaus and Marcel be in a photo from 1919 and still be here in this century alive and un-aged?

Klaus finds out that she knows of course.

He knew she would figure it out - she was way too clever for her own good - his clever girl. Of course she doesn't realize that he knows, and he keeps it that way. Like she's told him before - he was a paranoid man and kept track of her every move. It wasn't even just because he confided in her... he likes her. She's not afraid of telling him off despite the fact that she's only human and knows that he could kill her. He can't quite explain it. She wasn't quite like Caroline besides the blonde hair and speaking her mind at him.

There was just something about her that called him to her.

So he drops the "only in his presence" compulsion eventually, since it wasn't working anyway. He also tells her the truth behind her brother's murder spree. She learns about the witches, the Harvest, and how the witch that hexed her brother was killed by Elijah. Even as she cries, the truth also strengthens her at the same time it breaks her.

For the first in her life she wants revenge; she wants to see someone get hurt - tortured even.

The feeling doesn't go away - she doesn't actually expect it to go away, although Klaus explains he could make it. He'd take it all away if she wants. Before saying no to him, she thought about it - really thought about it. However, she remembered the emptiness she felt when he had done it before. 

She didn't want that feeling ever again.


End file.
